mercaniafandomcom-20200214-history
House Fellsgard
House Fellsgard is the ruling family of the region of Mercania known as The Arbor. An old family, House Fellsgard has existed in Mercania in some form or another for centuries. Acting as Stewards of Mercania's central highway, they are loyal to the Crown and Kingdom alike. More accustom to industry and trade than war, House Fellsgard make use of The Arbors abundant resources to their benefit, supplying goods to the other regions of Mercania. Although not a military power their forces are skilled in fighting in the forests, foothills and mountians of their lands. This combined with The Arbor's natural defences reduce the need for large armies. Nevertheless their prximity to the capitol and duty to the crown makes them both willing and able to march what armies they have to help defend Merce if the time comes History At one time the Fellsgards were a war-like clan that made their home in the hills, mountains and forests of central Mercania. During this time they bested many rivals and survived many others, laying claim to the land and establishing themselves as more than a mere tribe of barbarians. The horde led by the Fellsgard clan settled after many long years of conflict, finally able to enjoy a sense of security. In time the old ways of war became less needed, the people put down their arms and took up tools and quills. Stability led to civility and the Fellsgard clan rose to the position of a House of Mercania and eventually a noble House. More recently there has been conflict with a lesser house, House Gaedhlig of Culdac. Two generations ago battles were fought and seiges laid to bring Gaedhlig under control of house Fellsgard. eventually after beisegeing Culdac for 17 months, Gaedhlig surrendered. The Underlord was allowed to keep what was left of his hold in exchange for pledging loyalty to House Fellsgard. Stripped of many of their powers and the heirs of the family taken to live in Axium, The Arbor was now at tenuous peace. In the years since House Gaedhlig has proven their worth and been allowed to raise back to their former station. Relations between the families were cemented by the marriage of the sister of lord Gaedhlig and Lord Balthazar Fellsgard. But the history of these families is never truly forgotten. The Arbor Located in the center of Mercania, The Arbor is bordered by an eastern coast and otherwise almost completly surrounded by mountains, wIth areas of lush forest and open plain. The central highway of Mercania, known to locals as The Spine, runs through The Arbor where it and all the kingdoms uses of it are protected by House Fellgard and those loyal to them. To the south is the mountain path where the highway leads to Highwater. To the north is the border with the lands of The Grove. The central highway is one of the main roads to the capital and as such puts The Arbor in a key location to facilitate trade. Llumber and metal are commonly traded or sold to lands further south where both are rarer. And equally stone and game are often sold to the capitol. There are two main settlements in The Arbor; Axium, positioned in the north and House Fellsgard's seat of power, and Culdac the deep hold, found in the mountain valley in the North West. Religion House Fellsgard and the people of The Arbor mostly worship The Septenery but with some Gods interpreted slightly differently. There are still pockets of those that follow older traditions. Guilds The Arbor is home to various guilds, both fledgling and well established. Some are independant and others chapters of kingdom-wide guilds. The leader of the guild is often an Underlord or a member of a lesser house. And it has been known for guild members not related to Lords to be granted Lordhood as they rise through the ranks. It is an esteemed position to be guild leader. The Underlord Dómhnall Gaedhlig of Culdac is Guildhead of the miners.